Cold as Winter
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Years of fighting together and a deal as old as time itself has brought about a serious situation. As SubZero now faces the woman he loves, the two are torn between duty and sanity. Starting with a ceremony of the Ling Kuei. Future chapters expected. Read at your own risk.


Summary: With Mortal Kombat coming closer to its tenth year, a decision between three of the strongest assassin clans must be made. Sub-zero has no desire to quit, but his heart has grown tired of leaving the girl's side. The only question remains—How much must she sacrificed for the sake of duty.

Characters: Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) x OC, Scorpion, Raiden, Quan-chi

Rating: M-for mature content; sexual, violent, and language.

Author's Note: I own nothing. All content belongs to its original owners. Honestly, I'm going to go ahead and say this will follow the new story line from MK9 and MKX just to make it easier although there might be references to the comics or the other games. Can you blame me? There are so many ways to tell this story. Warning: possibly triggering or anger causing situations ahead. Read at your own risk. Thank you.

Cold as Winter

It had been two years since the untimely death of his brother Bi-Han. Kuai Liang, had been faced with many challenges. Not only in honoring his lost brother but also taking revenge upon Scorpion should they face each other in battle. The two had yet to really settle their score. The hardest part, however, was in admitting his place in the feud to win the hand of a beautiful assign female from another rival clan. Though many have tried only he and Scorpion had managed to make it to the last standing as worthy. The future of all three clans weighed upon the choice she would make; if the outcome of which one of the two men left alive didn't decide for her.

He had met her upon his arrival with his closest ally Smoke. She had gone up and embraced him tight. Catching him by surprise as she called out.

"Sub-Zero! Oh, I was so worried. I should have known you would find a way to deceive Scorpion." Her hold was strong, her body warm, and from what Kuia could predict-her heart full.

"I am not who you think." He spoke softly, sadly, as he pulled her arms from around his neck slowly. Bringing her small long hands securely in his own. He noted how different their texture was from his own as he continued to speak.

"The one you knew…he was my brother. And he is gone." He watched her eyes as she looked to the ground. She brought them up to look deep into his. She showed him a small smile. Her eyes filled with regret but no tears in them.

"I know. Forgive me. You two look similar but I knew him too well to mistake you for each other. I felt it was something I had to do. There seemed no other way to break the ice. You see, I was to be a bride." She spoke tenderly, letting her hands grip Kuai's. While at first, he seemed taken aback by the girl's approach he decided to cut her some slack. A loss could bring people to say and do foolish things they normally would avoid. Instead he took the time to notice how she stayed there with him. She didn't shake even the slightest at the cold of his hands. She held them tight, as though they belonged there in such a state. Even then he knew; he never wanted to let her go.

Time passed, the two had shared many trials. Including Kuai's unfortunate fate as a cyber. Even that just seemed to make his affections for the girl grow. Her mantel was Draga. She was a warrior aquamancer of a secret clan known for their female assassins and healing powers. Powers that aloud the user to transfer wounds from anyone else- no matter how fatal. Until their fall. When a fire, and the death of the wife of their clan's head, forced them underground. She was the chief's adaptive daughter. Because of this, she was forced to prove herself by marring a strong husband and bringing peace between theirs and another clan. However, their clans code stated that only a man who could defeat one of their own in battle may lay claim to such a fate. Draga herself, only ever caring about her duty to her people, wished silently to marry the one who could prove himself a great warrior as well as a great lover. Eventually, Kuai came to know her well enough to know she would marry just the warrior if there was no other way.

The Hidden clan's past success, despite being so small, angered to Grand Master of the Lin Kuei. Her clan had become so respected with so little effort according to the Grand Master. As a result, before the Cyber Initiative was complete, he arranged with the elder gods that Draga be forced to undergo the coming of age ceremony for the Lin Kuei. For a female, that meant bringing all male counter parts to pleasure in an isolated room one at a time. A ritual that was meant to teach seduction and sexual technique to all female assassins in preparation to nullify them of desire outside of necessity. It was a brutal process that would last four nights and three days. The female would be given little rest and the bare minimum of nourishment. A means to engrave discipline and strength of will.

Raiden was to first to come to the princess's aid. While Shang Tsung, sought to be amused throughout the whole ordeal. While he may have been forced to remain silent, Sub-Zero knew that the grand master's true intention was to humiliate her. To put her beneath him as well as all the Lin Kuei, if you will. It angered him deeply, but he had to allow her to stand her own ground. It would have been easier if she hadn't agreed so quickly. Draga had not even hesitated in giving her answer of agreement. Sub-Zero noticed that this had angered Raiden as well.

"What in the elder's name were you thinking!? Saying yes to such a thing! Your honor will be diminished among the Shirai-Ryu clan. Not to mention the scaring to your body. This may not end well for you." He scolded her.

"I had no choice Raiden. If I had declined the Grand Master would make me do something even worse and you know it. Besides, there is no guarantee this tournament will be over before I can choose a husband. With the Cyber Initiative already underway, my time with him is limited." She spoke even though her back was now to the worrisome thunder god.

"Are you claiming that you are just using this as an opportunity to be a treacherous whore?" Raiden asked in an empty manner. This was enough to make the princess teleport in front of him and use more force than necessary to slap him across the face.

"NO IT IS NOT! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PHYSICAL PLEASURE OR ANYTHING FROM CLAN MORALS!" By this time as she screamed to be heard, her eyes were filling with a stinging sensation as the tears became all too noticeable. Never the less she continued to speak, this time being much softer in her words. She even placed her hand where she had slapped the old tart. He let her speak as she attempted to use her magic to heal the soreness she had caused; knowing she had not truly meant to cause him harm. Deep down he knew she was hurting even more. For whatever reason. Truthfully, the whole situation was a loss for her either way.

"I'm scared that the Sub-Zero I have come to know will not be human much longer. I fear once he becomes a Cyber, he will never be allowed to be mine, even if I did choose him. This one means more to me then his brother. Even if it makes me a monster, I can admit that. I know now that there was never a way for me to learn to love Bi-Han. Just as I know with Scorpion…" She had to stop herself from sobbing as she choked on her words. Raiden said nothing. He embraced her in his arms hoping to shield her from her own despair. He didn't need to hear what ever else she had to say. Although that didn't mean he had to approve. A ceremony was to go underway.

As a result, the Grand Master made the decision to allow the strongest warrior of the Lin Kuei first go of the girl. A small tournament was held at the temple for the men to depict a winner. Despite wanting to run before being caught for Cyberization, Sub-Zero stayed behind to participate. Smoke had gone to fight by Lord Raiden's side after their venture to Outworld. Having already found the answers to Bi-Han's death. Kuai had only one goal now; to be the first to mark the girl. Before any other man could lay hand upon her body. The matches were brutal and fierce as they raged on.

Sub-Zero would not kill his fellow Lin Kuei but that would not stop him from feeling every strike. The push on his knuckles when they met one man's skull. The blood splattering on the cold unfeeling ground of the temple, staining it with a blackened red. The damp breathes of every force against hard, muscular chests. The sound of cracking bone, ripping fabric, and shattering armor. No matter how hard he fought, it seemed his senses would demand retribution upon his mind for his heart calling out in pain and longing. When sunset came only Kuai was left standing. His body burning but freezing all at the same time. His fists trembled, his lip shivered, his eyes focused and his heart thumping so hard it appeared the pounding of drums took over his head in an endless harsh echo. He should have been happy; so why wasn't he?

In spite of the day dragging on for endless hours the night came quick. As the females of the Lin Kuei were about to prep Kuai Liang for his time with the outsider princess, he held his hand up in the speechless order; he refused. He reconciled with the Grand Master, that as the Lin Kuei's champion, he be allowed just an hour of extra time with the princess for her to tend his wounds. He dared not admit that he didn't wish to be soiled with the touch of multiple women before touching Draga in the most intimate of ways. It seemed wrong to him given the circumstances. It was fortunate that the Grand Master was cruel, as he seemed to agree all to easily as he grinned evilly at the thought of further forcing the princess under the Lin Kuei's heel. Little did Sub-Zero know, Draga had made the same request. Her excuse being that as an ally from Mortal Kombat, it was an obligation she couldn't refuse.

Sub-Zero made his way to the bathing quarters. Upon his arrival, he was welcomed by guards at the door and more women inside ensuring the outsider would not run. Once Sub-Zero was settled on a low rise stool the females left with the med kit placed on the table and a bowed goodbye as they exited one by one. In almost no time at all, Draga's hands were on Sub-Zero's clothing as she began to undress him from behind. She ran the tips of her fingers over his skin with each article removed. Starting with his wrists plating then his gloves. She moved to his sash, pressing her torso into his back ever so slowly. He could feel her breasts rubbing the sore muscles behind his shoulders as she reached around his waist to unwrap the cloth. Her arms held him at the smallest part for split seconds in between stripping the tiresome barrier away. Eventually, discarding his shirt with the shifting of his body to give her a better way to release it from his top region. Sub-Zero thought she might get stuck on the removal of his under armor but instead she dealt with it in a quick and flawless manner with Sub-Zero only needing to lift his arms above his head to do so.

Draga soon took a wet rag to each part of his body that she had exposed. Cleaning and patting his wounds with smooth savoring touches. Her hands would linger on his muscles as her free hand would rub into his muscle to give a well needed massage. Sub-Zero could hear the click of the first aid kit box as Draga opened it. He could hear objects being placed on the table and the ripping of packaging. He took in a deep breathe when the familiar sting of medicine met the wounds on his back. The cool night air seemed to heighten Sub-Zero's ability to absorb the heat from the princess's fingers as they worked in the solution. She massaged his arms and down to his hands where she managed to pay close attention to the details of each finger there. She made her way around to his front. Sub-Zero being given a very appealing appearance of Draga in a thin night robe tied loose for easy access to her perky and vulnerable breasts. He watched her as she continued to move her hands over his chests. The smell of the medicine intermixing with smell of Draga's perfume and a scent Sub-zero had come to know very well as her natural scent. This was how he wanted to remember her. Soft tender touches and sweet smelling.

He wanted to close his eyes and let the feeling overtake him like a mask of purity. He fought to keep his eyes on her as he watched her gazes. She racked her eyes up and down his body memorizing every curve and practically worshipping his gaze as she would come to bite her lower lip. Once she was done with the rag, she draped it on the edge of the bowl she had been using for water. She worked the medicine into the scratches left on his abdomen from moments in battle where he had been reckless. Her hands came up as he let her, piece by piece, remove the mask he wore. His face revealed to her covered in bruises and cuts around his mouth. She took a fresh rag as she brought her body closer and sunk her face down inches from his again eyes focused. Sub-Zero took deep breathes as his hand came up Draga's thighs, grazing over her curvy ass and settling on her wide hips. He guided her closer as he moved his hand signaling for her to spread her legs. She did so without ever looking away from him. As a small blush decorated her cheeks, Sub-Zero guided her down on his lap. She adjusted slightly so her breasts pressed into him more and her ass seated more comfortably upon his groin. His fully hardened erection sporting through the little clothing he still wore proudly. Long and thick, it pulsed against the weight that now gave it ever slightly more friction mixed with a pressure that teased his desire.

She was breathing a bit more tensely now as she moved her hands over his face. Her free hand gripped his hair, using it to pull his head back slightly, between the small scratches she gave his scalp with her well-manicured nails. He gave a small relaxed groan at her maneuvers. He reached up at the hand that rubbed his scalp, bringing it to his mouth, kissing it before he locked fingers with her. She gave a reassuring squeeze before taking it back from him. Again, the sting hit his cuts. This time eliciting a hiss from Sub-Zero. It didn't last as he felt her lips press to the side of his mouth in a feather light kiss. The sensation drawing his head towards her aura. His lips caught hers just slightly as she pulled back almost shyly. She was about to grab for the bandages but Sub-Zero lost his patience as he picked her up to place her to sit on the table in one swift motion. His breathing was getting harder, more forced. Her chest was feeling tight. He seized her wrists as he guided her hands down the front of his body to the waistband of his pants. She pulled her hands back without much fight from Sub-Zero.

"Your wounds must be wrapped. Your health is important." She spoke trying to seem as though she was upset with his actions. Though they both knew it was a lie, they also both knew she was right.

Sub-Zero allowed her to wrap his wounds as he stood waiting for her to finish. Once she was satisfied with her work she wasted no time in undoing the band that kept his pants tight around his body. Sub-Zero watched for a second as she tugged the fabric to give it some slack.

"The wounds on your legs should be tended to as well. At least let me clean them properly." She reasoned.

He had no interest in waiting for her to continue to tease him; intentional or not. He lifted her and carried her into the hot steaming bath in the floor. To the princess it seemed more like a shallow pool. He sunk in onto his knees, never letting her pull away from his grip on her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist in a tight hold. This was as good a cue as any. He brought his lips to hers in a passionate, rough, very much overdue kiss. She gripped the sides of his face as she kissed back just as fierce. She moved her hands between their bodies as she began to attempt to push his trousers down, only managing to get a couple inches due to the angle. Taking the hint Sub-Zero groaned in a desperate plea as he pushed them down the rest of the way it took to free his hard shaft from its confined prison. He was starting to really feel pent up as it twitched with anticipation.

"When you call out- please, call my name." Sub-Zero spoke softly in Draga's ear. Unable to find words she nodded. Sub-Zero was about to tell her the name she would speak but then, just when the salts were cleansing the last of his wounds, the doors opened. The two guards walked in not giving a moments waste.

"It is time to prep for the ceremony." One spoke.

"We must take you to you chambers now." With that Draga and Sub-Zero pulled away from each other. She was escorted away from his sights as he was left standing in the still water.

Later that night, Draga was left sitting next to lit candles in the large room where her coming of age ceremony was to take place. It was so lonely in the room filled with a large bed and furniture and lush carpets. There were even additional items used for sexual enhancement and pleasure. Although none of them had ever been used by Draga so it was a bit concerning. The first rule was that she would not know who she would be satisfying. Given some of the men in the clan were already married and others had less than acceptable kinks. The princess was left to sit on her knees upon the hard floor blindfolded until the first man came into the room to give her further instruction. She shook as she wondered how long it would be until she could feel Sub-Zero inside her. How long before a man who would treat her gently until she was ready to go harder. She was on the verge of tears, ready to run, to find Sub-Zero so they could escape together so she wouldn't have to undergo this hellish ritual. So that she and Sub-Zero could leave the Lin Kuei behind. But the warrior in her knew better. Plus, Sub-Zero would never leave his clan no matter how bad things became.

That's when she heard the door open. It shut just as quickly. She heard the floor boards creek as they gave in to the weight that pressed on towards her. She listened to the calm, dignified steps as they became closer…closer. A strong hand grabbed hers and gave it a light squeeze. A kiss to the top, then another on her wrist, followed all the way up her arm. The man stopped at her neck and added a few licks with the tip of his tongue. The appendage was warm but his breathe was cool giving her a pleasant feeling running down her spine. His lips came up to meet hers with a sensual excitement. He took his time moving his lips against hers. A tingle rippled through her like lightning. It scared her.

His fingers ran through her long, soft, dark hair. He pulled his hand away from her as he followed the strands that slipped through between his fingers. When he reached the end, he grabbed what he could and pulled away from the kiss. Draga could feel him bring the bit he was holding around to the front. She assumed he had been smelling her hair. In this she assumed correct.

As Sub-Zero brought the hair to his nose he inhaled a slow deep breathe. She had such a unique scent. It was sweet but settle. He adored her so. He wanted to show her, even if just for a moment. Even if he was forbidden to reveal himself to her. He wanted this to be something incomparable to the others. Draga shifted slightly her thighs rubbing together; she was wet already. Kuai took this as his sign to keep going. He started by reaching for the sash of the new silk robe she now wore. When it was gone, Kuai kept it close for future use. He proceeded to slip the robe from her shoulders kissing and licking at the sides of her neck. Sub-Zero watched and listened. This didn't seem to bring her much pleasure. He moved his mouth closer to the center near her throat. Again, he paid attention to her reaction. This time she leaned her head back, giving him a better means of reach. He played with that spot a bit before moving his mouth to kiss her cheek. She turned her head, suddenly she began to nip and suck on his ear lope. This caused him to grunt lowly as the maneuver shot straight to his penis.

Sub-Zero finally remembered his hands were still clinging to the robe. The result being that he moved them to feel at the princess's tits. They were only slightly smaller than his hands. This was not a big deal to Kuai since he seemed to take in her body as a whole- full and lovely. Sub-Zero Squeezed her voluptuous tits in his hands, starting from the bottom he grabbed and squeezed. Whenever he would pull her nipples between two fingers she would hitch her breathe. He brought his face down to suck and lick at the sensitive spot only to share the attention on the other. She pushed her chest to him, silently stated his actions were good. He moved his left hand to wrap around her waist. Pulling her up from sitting on her ankles. He cupped her ass in his hand eventually pulling the robe up from the back as he massaged the muscle. At this point Draga couldn't help herself as she moaned with an overwhelming sense of need. The hands that were touching her…she didn't want to believe otherwise that they could belong to _him_.

That's all she thought about when those hands moved to run up her thighs separating the robe down the middle. When those rough, strong hands pulled her closer pressing her into a wide, muscular chest. While he moved his right hand down to her most sensitive area. Using two slightly cold fingers to play with her clit. Draga thought about her winter blue assassin clear as day. She moaned for him. She rocked her hips for him. She grabbed desperately at the garb belonging to the man in front of her. Anything to bring her closer to the end.

It was at this time that Sub-Zero began to lead her hands to undo his clothing. With slow movements, Draga did as she was asked. She could feel the think, long appendage that twitched in the pants of her mystery lover. She felt it when he thrusted his hips up to her wet cavern through the cloth. He humped her this way for only a few moments, but the outsider princess still felt an eagerness to finish her partner. The current position brought back the memory of when Sub-Zero had her in the bath only an hour before. She couldn't stop the noises slipping from her mouth.

Sub-Zero was also remembering the bath. He wondered how it would have felt to touch her wet body, naked, shaking hard as he pounded into her with full force. Perhaps using his cryomancer powers to chill her skin just slightly to create a new sensation upon her body as she would ride on top, squeezing his cock as he would fill her with his seed- fresh and warm. He wanted to feel inside her so badly but could not bring himself to deny her pleasure. Now in a more hastening state than before, he slipped his fingers into her waiting hole. Pushing deep into her and spreading her for what was to come. Sub-Zero couldn't stop himself from kissing her passionately once again. This time he forced his tongue into her mouth. Satisfied when he was met with little resistance from the woman he now felt scratching at his bare back. Her hands gripped at the curves of his muscle and bone. Anywhere she could reach or run her fingers over she did so repeatedly as she made the most gracious sounds of pleasure.

Sub-Zero Pulled away to lift her up, almost throwing her on the bed. Before he released her, his hands held hers. He guided them down he the seams as he had done before. He wanted to make it seem as though they had never been interrupted. He didn't care if it was a lie, he wanted it to seem as though it was just the two of them. Frozen in time for only a moment; to stay like this. Draga took the hint as she began to undo the string just as she had before, taking note that those hands seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she loosened the band. Once they seemed stretched enough, she pushed the garment down. She heard a small scuffling on the floor. It didn't take her long to figure out it must have been the man removing his shoes and pants the remainder of the way. She felt a hand press to her chest to push her on her back. The bed was soft and plush as the linens tickled her skin. Those hands were on her again. Rubbing up and down her figure as the robe was removed the rest of the way. She allowed the man to help her in getting up higher on the bed where he adjusted the pillows for her. His hands moved to behind her knees as her legs were spread apart, lifted slightly. Just when Draga was expecting for the man to penetrate her, she was caught off guard when a mouth began teasing her clit.

Her back arched as she cried out. She had not known this type of sexual act until now. It was different and strange, but nice. The man moved his tongue around the bundle of nerves alternating between licking and sucking hard. Her legs began to shake as she encouraged him.

"Yes. Please, just like that." She tried to sound seductive, not sure if the slight crack him her voice helped. The man before seemed to think so since he had begun to go faster- harder.

Draga decided to take it to the next step since this was starting to feel very one-sided on the pleasure spectrum.

"You- you can put your cock inside me now…if you want." Now she was placing her hand on his head, threading her fingers through his thick hair. It was just long enough for her the grab; she liked that. Sub-Zero didn't need to be told twice as he brought her legs up on his shoulders. He sat up on his knees as he used his hands to massage her outer thighs. Looking at her in this state- she was so irresistible. Before he could begin, he took a second to pause. Looking at her face and watching her chest fall and rise as her breathing slowed. He took a second to think about his next move.

"Sub- Zero? What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?", Draga had questioned in a soft almost innocent voice. Just as when Sub-Zero was about to speak he realized what the girl had said.

"You know?! B-but how?"

"A girl can only be touched by the same man so many times before she knows him by just that. Plus, it was kinda wishful thinking too." The girl smirked as the blush on her face deepened a shade.

"I should have known better." Sub-Zero gave a grateful sigh. He looked at her face as she lay before him- her body ready and willing. Even if it wasn't how he had always imagined it it was still bliss.

"Are you mad?" Drag asked still worried for her partner. He placed his right hand over her check. When his lips touched her yet again, she moaned into the feeling.

Sub-Zero pulled away. He wanted nothing more than to remove her blindfold so that he may enjoy the look upon her face as he gave her one last request. He cursed the rituals rules for the members of the Ling Kuei.

He leaned into her ear as he whispered, "Call my name as you cry from your pleasure. I…am Kuai Liang. Promise you will only call my name in our sacred place- here behind closed doors. Away from the world, where it was safe."

Without waiting for her response, he wasted no effort in placing the tip of long erect penis into her gaping, wet hole. She grabbed hard at the sheets under her. Biting down on her lower lip to silence the noise threatening to erupt from deep behind her throat. Kuai watched as her head leaned back against the pillows and her hips shifted to the intrusion. He continued to push forward; as the Ling Kuei did in all things. He set himself between her open legs waiting for her. Whatever she would do. Just then she began to move her hips up to create a friction. She would push hard as his cock hit that spot deep within her. She continued to attempt to keep the sounds to a minimum. The desire had overtaken him at this point. Giving into his instincts, Kuai grabbed at her hips allowing himself to slam hard and fast. Finding a rough but pleasurable pace. Without thinking, Kuai grabbed Draga's hands from their position on the bed. He brought them around his neck and he shifted the angle of his hips. The slight curve of his dick spread her in a new way forcing him to concentrate on still making sure to hit her spot. Draga began to rock her hips back. Her muscles tensed, squeezing him hard. Her nails racked at his back, red scratch marks interweaving over each other.

Draga wrapped her legs around his waist, doing all she could to hold on as Kuai rode her harder and faster still. She wanted to drag him over the edge, not knowing how much longer she could hold on.

"Kuai…please. Don't stop. Like this… just like this. It's all I want Kuai Liang, so please…cum for me. Cum hard. Bring yourself to complete pleasure as you use my body to satisfy your passions." These words being whispered in breathless moans into the ears of the assassin male where like poison. It drew out his carnal instinct for survival and numbed his senses. His body was warming up so quickly as the sweat poured desperately from his pours. His breathe felt heavy and harsh. He hands had begun to grip her hips so hard that he had been leaving frost on them by mistake. He grunted as he felt sunk deeper into his own madness. He couldn't take it anymore. Lin Kuai clan be damned. He had to do it. He needed to see her face. He used his right hand to yank the blindfold away. In one swift motion he brought his hand back to her head and draped his hand in her long, soft, hair- pulling it slightly. One look. Just one look at the sheer look of blind need to finish was overwhelming.

He could hold the little composure he had left no longer. Just three hard, long, quick thrusts after Kuai was coming in long thick squirts inside her. Draga gave her final cry as she let the tingle of her orgasm rip through her, causing her to shake as she threw her head back once again. Although to two wanted to stay together they both knew- their time together was almost finished.

Kuai helped Draga to get cleaned and redressed. He kissed her tenderly as he allowed her to reattach the blindfold. The rules had been broken but the consequences would be minor compared to the pain of the remainder of the ceremony. He left her again. His fists balled so tightly his knuckles turned white. Without the warmth of the princess's love, his body grew cold.

As cold as the fiercest winter.


End file.
